


《2018 情人节春节小剧场（警官+悍匪+逆水+醉拳）》2018.1

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《2018 情人节春节小剧场（警官+悍匪+逆水+醉拳）》2018.1

贺岁小剧场之《警官·一枪进洞》

“小宇宇……累不？哥来开一会儿？”罗战坐在副驾驶位，望着驾车的大帅哥。  
“不用，我认识路。”程宇目视前方。  
“我也认识路。”罗战说。  
“以前那一回，你本来也是后排坐车的。”程宇说。  
“我脑子里曾经一遍一遍地回放过，这条路当年咱俩人儿是怎么走过来的，差点儿就走不回来……”罗战正在回忆血色悲情的往事，话锋突然一转，乐了，“而且，老子当年回程可以两条腿儿跑回来的！我真是跑山路跑回来的，所以我比你路熟！！”  
程宇一笑，就被罗战顺手拍了大腿，拍到了还捏固着不放，揉来揉去。  
“别闹……让我专心开车。”程宇低声说。  
罗战立刻就把贱手收回去了，特听话特老实，专心致志地看帅哥开车。  
这一年的情人节碰巧就是除夕前的一天，程副所长终于放假了，俩人商量着玩儿“故地重游”，再去当年曾经出事的那个地方看看，再走一遍那条路。  
那是他们遭遇车祸的地方，也是让他们情定终生的地方。  
结果呢，他们到那块地方一看，啊，那曾经翻车的破山沟，早就大变样儿了！  
刘家小馆被拆了，那一口炒疙瘩和绿豆面丸子汤的美好回忆没了，这让罗老板捶胸顿足，遗憾非常。而且，那片山谷早就被开发商大刀阔斧地进行了改造，变成旅游度假村了。帝都周边郊区这些地段，哪里还有能逃脱了商业开发的世外桃源呢？  
“呵呦，现在我抱着你从这个大斜坡滚下去……”罗战寻么着说。  
“咱俩就直接滚到下面的高尔夫球场上了。”程宇说。  
“咱俩就直接掉那个人工湖里头了！人工湖就是那个位置，肯定是！”罗战遥遥地指着说。  
“那，你是想跳进去重温一下？”程宇瞅着他。  
“哈哈，岁数大了不折腾了，走，带你去玩儿……”罗战笑呵呵地搂了程警官。

他们就是去这家度假村的高尔夫场，打球来了。  
打高尔夫这事儿，罗老板绝对在行，他整天接待客户就是吃喝玩儿和打高尔夫啊。  
“小宇宇，姿势不太对啊，哥教给你啊？”罗战瞄着他家程宇穿衬衫和休闲裤挺拔帅气的模样。  
“不用你教……多打两下就会了……有什么的。”程宇说。  
“我教你么……”罗战说。  
罗老板亲身传授挥杆技巧，贴了上去……大腿顶到程宇后面，胯骨一拱。  
“干什么呢？”程宇小声说他。  
“挥杆啊……打球啊……”罗战声音带笑，厚着脸皮。  
“你再贴近点儿？”程宇冷冷地回头瞅他，“我一杆把你挥出去信不信？”  
“哈哈哈——”罗战笑，“别别，程警官疼我，舍得把我扔湖里啊。”  
最疼你了，程宇望着罗小三儿，哪舍得把你小子扔湖里……  
程宇或许还是右胳膊不太利索，只有一只手能发力，平时又不玩儿这些运动，大部分时间就安静地旁观罗老板炫技。罗老板在这块球场上是如鱼得水，一杆又一杆频频进洞得分。  
“平时没少出去浪吧？”程宇小声说了一句。  
“不敢，”罗战一乐，“我就在你面前浪。”  
“哼。”程宇淡淡翻了个白眼。  
“你老公帅么？”罗战扶着球杆摆了个pose，笑出很有魅力的眼角尾纹。  
程宇唇边浮出一丝小表情……帅……但是就不告诉你这个大骚包。  
“哎，小宇宇，我这杆要是进洞了……”罗战眼神不善，“你今晚儿也让我一枪进洞，成不成？”  
“你就等这个呢，”程宇抿着嘴瞪他，“你故意带我来这儿的吧？”  
“嗯，我就等这个呢，”罗老板腆着脸道，“今儿是情人节么，小宇，成全哥么？”

球场上冷风一吹，程警官脸色微红，不说话。不说话就是默许了罗老板暧昧的撩拨，心里也很想……节前值班特忙，多久没在一起过夜了……  
罗老板潇洒地一挥杆，嗖——  
这一杆干脆利落，球进洞了。  
情人节的夜，度假村湖景房的豪华大床上，罗战把程宇压在枕上，从后面拥抱爱抚着，端着坚挺的枪炮管子，一枪埋进那无比温暖的洞中，欲仙欲死，极致享受……

 

贺岁小剧场之《悍匪·黄昏的牛粪》

“哎，是不是这条路啊，老二。”邵小三儿嘴里不停嚼着，东张西望。  
坐在驾驶员后面位置的人，从他身后伸出两只大手，抚摸他的头，摸他脖子：“别瞎寻么，开车看着路，往前开。”  
“哦，没走错啊？”邵钧哼道。  
“都不认识了？”罗强皱眉，“不记得？”  
“哎，我记着你就得了。”邵钧满不在乎一笑。  
“呵，记得老子那回怎么操你的？”罗强说。  
“记得。”邵钧顿了一下，“什么啊，你那回就没操我。你忘了吧？”  
“遗憾了？”罗强声音沉沉的，“其实当时特想？”  
“想啊，特想让你……”邵钧舔过嘴唇，毫不掩饰那种喜欢和迷恋，“可惜没来得及操，那头牛就来了，忒么不开眼的。”  
哈哈。  
操。  
罗强咬着烟蒂，笑了两声，痛快，真待见。他凑过去亲邵钧的脖子、头发、耳朵，小声调戏几句，甚至把手伸进邵钧的衣服抚摸……  
“摸到哪儿啦……”邵钧的声音懒懒的。  
“摸到老子喜欢的地方了。”罗强说。  
邵钧露出笑模样，罗强拿下烟蒂递到他唇边，让他也吸一口，吐出个漂亮的烟圈儿……

邵小三儿把车子停在牧场旁边，俩人四顾无人，心里痒痒，浑身都痒，仿佛都被一团火烧着。罗强一把搂过邵钧，邵钧抱着对方的腰就把罗强往草丛里推。那草有半人高，埋在草丛中干什么都没人瞧见，十米开外就找不见人影儿了。  
“等等，等会儿！”邵钧的裤子都被扒掉一半了，“我带了垫的东西，扎得难受。”  
“这么多毛病。”罗强盯着他。  
“垫屁/股的，不然草太扎。”邵钧说。  
罗强盯着那剥开的中段，内裤包裹的一段挺白的地方：“垫什么屁/股，磨磨叽叽，娘儿们似的……娘儿们才垫屁/股。”  
“滚蛋，不准说我。”邵钧骂了一句，一路小跑又从车上拿过来一副毯子，蝎蝎蟄蟄地铺在草丛里，“我嫩着呢，能跟你一样儿？”  
罗强直不楞地盯着邵钧被内裤包裹的鼓囊囊的一团，伸手过去直接扒下那一层碍事的布料。  
“……”邵钧瞪了一眼，然后就被摁趴在了毯子上。  
他放眼望去，就是一片高远的天空……  
一行飞鸟从他被高高举起来扯成“倒人字形”的双腿之间掠过……  
“老二你……你觉着像不像，《红高粱》里边演的，‘我爷爷’和‘我奶奶’，就在一片玉米地中间，就干这种事儿。”邵钧笑说。  
“你爷爷干这事儿，有老子厉害么？”罗强碾在他身上，热辣的呼吸喷在他脸上。  
“那又不是我爷爷……”邵钧翻了翻漂亮的眼皮，“嗯，没你厉害，谁都不如你。”  
他话音刚落，那坚硬粗壮的利器搅入他的身体，从两股之间撕开他的血肉……  
啊—— 

“真能叫唤……”罗强不停抚摸他热汗淋漓的脸，不停地干，也不知操了多久，太阳都缓缓坠到草梢了，天色都暗下来。  
“宝贝儿，你再叫大声点儿，让附近所有的牛都听见。”罗强说。  
邵钧下半身抖动着，被冲撞得一塌糊涂，两腿被迫擎在罗老二肩上，不停晃动，腿都酸了，都麻木了，就随着对方偶尔变换的姿势，挪动屁／股大腿。  
“你使劲叫，牛就不敢来，都被你这动静给吓跑了。”罗强笑得无耻。  
“老二……混蛋。”邵钧声音嘶哑，只剩下这爱欲难舍的几个字。  
“我就混蛋。”罗强吻他，撞向他。  
“哎呦，把我的蛋都撞破了。”邵钧小声说。  
“不然老子再给你揉揉？”罗强低头抓住那一套物件，一碰邵钧就受不了，失身呻吟，两人在草丛里抖成一团……  
一头大黄牛踱步过来，闻到了一股诱人的雄性荷尔蒙气味，也辨不清是驴子的味儿还是大象的味儿，就兴冲冲跑过来交配了。  
哞——  
啊——  
邵钧吓一激灵，意识不清，以为还是几年以前，以为他自己还是那个穿着警服的三监区邵队长呢。他差点儿就翻身蹦起来！俩人身体还连在一起，罗强正爽得插到了临界点，猝不及防让大鸟甩了出来，一梭子热辣辣的好物直射了邵小三儿一脖子……

 

贺岁小剧场之《逆水横刀·碧海云端》 

赶在情人节玩儿故地重游的肉麻游戏的，可不止罗家两个大混子。  
豪华游轮在暗夜里劈波斩浪，浓紫色的天空绽出礼花。  
严总找到游轮上的红磨坊剧院，站在金碧辉煌的门口，滴——刷VIP金卡。  
今天晚上红磨坊的party，会有什么样的重量级大鲜鱼出场呢？大家都很期待啊。  
只要严总知道谁会在这里等他。他比所有人都更加期待。  
壁灯幽幽照亮了走廊，突然在那尽头灯光爆闪，所有光束都打在一条红地毯上。  
行走的妖孽出场了，美得惊天动地，闪瞎围观人眼……  
凌河长发飘飘，头顶有几缕编织的发辫垂下，化了精致的妆，瞄着妖气冲天的黑金眼线。  
严小刀被惊艳到了，他的小河……小河今天怎么弄这样的妆容和打扮？  
主持人两眼放光，兴奋地嚎叫：“今天最鲜的大鱼儿！咱们‘碧海云端’航线最新签约的公关先生！法籍男模伊桑·River·凌先生！”  
色眼迷醉的贵宾们纷纷举牌，打算“点菜”了，严总也着急忙慌赶紧把竞拍牌子举起来。  
主持人刚刚想计算哪位今晚的出价最高，就被伊桑·River·凌从后面拎住衣领子扔到一边。  
凌河放眼睥睨：“想错了吧，本公子才是来点菜的！我今晚……点那条叫严小刀的大鱼。”  
台下一片哗然。  
凌河一向我行我素，当仁不让，当场抛下鱼饵鱼钩，把严总从贵宾席勾走了……

游轮顶舱，豪华海景房中，两人倒在大床上，肢体缠绵相拥。  
严小刀捧了凌河英俊的脸，笑问：“宝贝儿，懂规矩么？知道描黑金眼线是什么意思么？”  
”知道，”凌河傲然一笑，“意思就是，我下面穿了黑色蕾丝内裤。”  
严小刀的心怦怦直跳，顿时激动了，小声哄道：“你真的穿了？给我看的？”  
凌河笑得魅惑：“穿给你看的。”  
严小刀用发烫的双手剥下凌河的裤子，脱掉整条长裤，露出那里面一身黑色蕾丝内裤和性感的黑色长筒袜……太好看了，床上艳光四射。大床随着船身的行进而起伏，艳色在床上摇曳，让人心神荡漾……  
亲密吸吮着的嘴唇微微放开，严小刀喘息着，想把人翻过面儿来寻么：“让我看看，后面有没有给我留个洞？”  
凌河一掌推开小刀，一双很好看的长腿叠在床上，神色诡秘：“甭找了，后面没洞，前面有个洞。”  
严小刀莫名地问：“前面留洞干什么？”  
“你说呢？”凌河道，“前面不留洞我的鸟怎么出来？我怎么找你办事呢严先生？……来，给我吸。”  
严小刀：“…………”  
哎——  
严总今夜又被算计了，苦笑道：“小河，情人节啊。”  
他被压在大床中央，穿蕾丝内裤的凌河骑到他胯上，一身风流媚骨，任长发披散。  
凌河一点一点剥掉严小刀的西装衬衫和裤子，瞄着眼下这副充满阳刚诱惑的身躯。他从蕾丝内裤中间掏出鸟来，伏在小刀身上蹭一蹭，笑道：“严先生，咱们开始今夜的狂欢派对吧……我一定会让你舒服的……”

 

贺岁小剧场之《醉拳·林海雪原》

“让我开一段呗，哥。”裴琰把遮耳的羊剪绒帽子摘下来，摸摸自己的头。  
“不用。”庄啸很稳地驾车，目视前方被厚雪覆盖的乡村道路，“把帽子戴上，冻着。”  
“没事—— ”裴琰一笑，“我的头就是不怕冷，习惯了哈哈。”  
“怕你一人儿开这么长的路累。”他又说。  
“不累，我开车心里有数。”庄啸道，“你没数，怕你给我开沟里去！”  
哈哈。裴琰一巴掌往庄啸脸侧撩过去，来一招“白猿献果”， 但就轻轻抹了一下没用力。完后还不尽兴，又来了一招献吻，“吧嗒”往他啸哥脸上亲了一口。  
二月份深入东北腹地，到处仍是大雪纷飞，积雪把小路都盖得看不见影儿，庄啸只能依照感觉慢慢地往前开。他也戴着大皮帽子，在车里都穿着很厚的冬衣，俩人都贼怕冷的。  
他们这一路，就是往东北林场的方向开，去到庄啸曾经做综艺节目去过的那个地方，故地重游。  
“哎，咱俩不会碰上拦路打劫的吧？”裴琰琢磨着，最近社会热点报道里，旅游景点这种新闻可不少啊。  
窗外是荒山野岭，这人生地不熟的。  
“打劫谁？”庄啸道，“打劫咱俩？”  
“呵呵。”裴琰乐。  
“操，谁这么不开眼，打劫咱俩。”庄啸脸上隐隐迸出个酒窝。  
“土匪路霸尽管来，来他五百人！”裴琰大笑，“你干掉二百五十个，我负责干掉剩下的二百五十个！”  
“来少了咱俩都不接待。”庄啸冷笑道。  
“哈哈哈——”裴琰畅快地大笑。

“雪真大啊，”裴琰站在村落里，放眼望去，“风景真美。”  
“又想买房子搬这儿住了？”庄啸说。  
“有点儿动心哎，漂亮啊。”裴琰说。  
“上回谁说去成都买房子养老来着？”庄啸瞅着这神经的。  
“呵呵，这不是还没老呢，我就先想想。”裴琰笑得像个孩子，在雪地里蹦起三尺高，溅起纷飞的雪沫！  
“哥，打雪仗吗？”他突然回头，手底下捞起一掊雪。  
“……”庄啸微一愣神，你幼稚不？  
一个雪球已经直撞庄啸面门，啪——  
挑衅到公狮子的眼眉前儿了？庄啸被闷了一脸雪渣，眉毛眼睫毛上都挂着雪沫，轻声骂了一句，怒而反击。  
裴琰很识时务地掉头就跑，庄啸抓起一把雪猛追，从后面撵上去，一巴掌雪拍在裴琰后脖颈上……裴琰哈哈大乐，两人缠着滚在雪坡上，像人形滑板似的直接冲下了大斜坡……

两人仰面躺在雪坡底下，仰面朝天看着那湛蓝的天空，心灵宁静，心向高远。  
裴琰翻了个身：“哎，在这儿拍个戏？”  
“拍什么戏？”庄啸看他。  
“最近找你的那个电影本子，翻拍《林海雪原》？”裴琰说，“杨子荣啊，除了你还能谁，就演呗！”  
“那我仔细看看本子，”庄啸说，“不知道裤裆藏没藏雷，我得先读读本子再决定。”  
“那我摸一摸你裤裆里藏没藏雷……”裴琰说着就往他啸哥大衣下面乱摸。  
“滚！”庄啸掀开他，笑，“藏了雷，你试试会不会炸？”  
“哎呦，来，炸！”裴琰挑衅，“往我身上炸！来个血横飞！”  
庄啸反压过他，扳过他的脸，也是十分喜欢和迷恋，低声道：“先吃个烧羊肉锅，等晚上的。  
今儿晚上烧个火炕，烧暖和了，在你身上炸，一定把你大卸八块，吃干抹净了  
庄啸用眼神把这句话都说了，低头吻上裴先生的嘴唇。  
俩人嘴角拉出一道口水丝，随即瞬间“拉丝成冰”，啪，竟然冻上了。差点儿就把俩人的嘴冻在一起，拔都拔不开了！  
……


End file.
